mission success and attempted murder remastered
by noruas bombadil
Summary: follow team Rockslide as they complete there first mission and then some. takes place after Telmarvak tales V2. as always with reviews please be fair and honest. ( formerly titled Rockslide Tales Volume 2 but after further thought, the title was changed and the story remastered on account of me at the time garbage writing skills. remastered 06/16/2019)
1. Chapter 1

Team Rockslide was on its first mission and the tension could be cut with a knife. Jaune had just been briefed via a rather clandestine message system. He was simply sent a set of credentials that checked out when he ran them by the headmaster. Ozpin did, however, ask him why his team was being requested by General James Ironwood.

Jaune had no answer of course and could only shrug his shoulders. He read the briefing and planned out the assault. He would use Ruby for sniper cover and overwatch. He would have Weiss and Blake prep the ground in advance of their exfiltration.

Team PLNR with the exception of Luke and Pyrrha would sabotage the transport depot. When that was done Ruby would trigger the experimental Humidity multiplication dust that General Ironwood had sent them.

That would cover the approach of himself, Pyrrha, Yang, Ren, and Luke. They had what Nora called the fun part. In Jaune's opinion, Halo jumping with from a bullhead so high that it needed to be modified to fly at this altitude was a bad idea. However he needed to get over it, he could use Jorge's training to overcome his motion sickness.

He would need to. He and Luke were going to land on the HQ in the center of the compound while Pyrrha, Yang, and Ren had the hardest task. They had to land IN the northeast, southeast and southwest watchtowers and take out the guards.

They all had assured Jaune that they could make those shots, but he would still worry. Then he and Luke would enter the HQ where they would seize the third floor and Luke would guard the stairwell. Jaune would then be able to seize the comms room, security room, and then finally the server room.

Once Jaune had done that he could upload the Trojan worm that Ironwood gave them and download all the hard drive they had could hold. After they had completed their main objective they would move on to exfiltration.

Jaune would have Luke blast a hole in the south wall of the HQ since no other building directly watched it. They would synchronize the blast with Nora's explosives in the transport depot. That would hide the sound and give them enough confusion to escape through.

Nora and Ren who had been call-signed Havoc team by Nora would exfiltrate through Blake's egress route. Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, and Luke call-signed Demon team would exfil through Weiss's route.

Ruby would exfil on her own to the Havoc team rendezvous point where they would all be picked up by atlas bullheads and brought to Beacon for a debrief.

So here he was standing in the back of bullhead so high up that he could barely see the compound as the clouds were in the way. He was clothed in a tight HALO or High. Altitude, Low, Opening. Jumpsuit complete with temporary Parachute. They would ditch the chutes once they were close enough to survive the fall and switch over to the wing-suits that would serve for final approach and be discarded after touchdown.

"Alright," Jaune said over the radio. " Ruby set off the fog charges " the command was rewarded with the sight of several large plumes of fog flashing up and flowing around the compound. " all units switch to thermal optics," he said as he pulled on his thermal goggles. He waited until the team was all set before saying " we jump as one. That way we minimize our exposure window" the others offered a series of nods that conveyed their agreement.

They watched the fog swarm the base obscuring the watchtowers from sight. He replaced his thermal goggles and began to speak. " Jump with me " he readied himself and then with one large thrust of his leg he jumped from the plane.

They fell for nearly three minutes before they opened their chutes. The Atlas provided gear instantly lowered their velocity and once they were a safe distance he spoke over the radios in demon team's helmet " drop chute go to wingsuits."

As he spoke he grabbed the cord to release the chute and expand the wing-suit. He waited for a moment after he pulled the cord for the chute break away. Free from the Parachute he began to accelerate again.

He didn't need to look to see the chute begin to fall apart and scatter to the winds in order to lessen the odds of it being found during the operation. Turning his focus back to the mission he saw the watchtower of the HQ in his sights.

Jaune hadn't planned this part, but he was gonna take out the guard in the tower out. Using the suit to slow his speed he landed softly on the roof of the tower. Making his way to the edge of the tower Jaune laid flat on his back with his head near the edge. He grasped the rail of the edge in his hands and did a sit-up movement pulling his feet over the edge and swinging down into the tower.

He saw a single sentry and planted his boots on the man's chest as he swung. Before the man could react, he had the air knocked from his lungs and was kicked from the platform. Jaune dropped to his feet and looked over the edge of the tower to see Luke standing over the now unconscious sentry while looking up at Jaune.

" I see why they put you in charge, " Luke said. With a look of impressed shock on his face. They made their way into the HQ and Luke took up a position watching the stairwell as Jaune cleared the rooms. They both had two occupants who were both dispatched two a quick stun round to the jaw. They may not be dead, but when they came to they will wish they were.

Jaune made his way to the server room where he plugged in both flash drives and waited. When the green lights on both turned on he removed them and regrouped with Luke at the south wall.

Keying the radio he asked " Havoc team, are you ready?"

"Ready and waiting, sir" Jaune grinned Nora had taken to calling him sir after the way they met.

Jaune looked to Luke, who gave him an affirmative shake of his head. " go on three, two, one" as he said one Luke lunged forward and slammed his fist into the wall. Thanks to his semblance a hole big enough for three men was blown in it.

Jaune couldn't hear it though, as at the exact same moment the entire HQ shook as the charges Nora had placed went off. Not daring to look at the chaos she had unleashed, they both took out their grappling hooks and threw them up onto the roof.

After testing to make sure they were secure both Jaune and Luke repelled down. As they landed they saw a two-man foot patrol that was about to start shooting at them and give them away. Before he could even finish raising his gun Jaune saw the men's' heads jerk forward and then watched them fall down.

As the bodies finished falling Yang stepped out from the shadows and blew the smoke from her gauntlets. The suppressors that Jaune forced her to wear and sub-sonic ammo he forced her to use had done their job and the loudest sound was the hammer of the gun clicking and the sound of the stun rounds impacting the skulls of the unfortunate guards she just shot.

A moment later Pyrrha rounded the corner and used her sword to cut a hole in the south fence. They left in a hurry wanting to be as far away as they could be before the downed sentries were found. Everyone knew that they only had about two minutes.

They had just made it to Weiss's position when they heard gunfire from the men pursuing them. "Weiss " Jaune said " I really hope that you did your job "

" the charges are set, " she said as she passed him the detonator. He looked back for a moment before quickly squeezing the trigger. But nothing happened. He tried again, nothing. He looked at Weiss his face one of pure rage at first, but it quickly softened as he looked to Luke. " Get them to the extraction point, I will fix the charges and try to catch up with you. Luke, " he said as he paused to ensure that he was listening " don't wait for me. If the bird is here and I am not then go. Understood.?"

Luke adopted a serious face as he said " understood" it was known only between the two of them that Jaune didn't think he would make it to the extract point in time and that he would probably not be coming back.

The two of them had this discussion in private before the operation began. Jaune had heard of Luke The Warrior and he had read his file. If Jaune had to pick a replacement it would have been Luke. With a reassuring glance to Pyrrha and Yang Jaune turned and headed off to where Weiss was supposed to place the charges.

He sprinted there and saw that the charges were set, but the detonators looked to be broken, they weren't receiving the signals. Thinking fast Jaune pulled out one of his incendiary grenades and tied it to the charge, then he wrapped his grappling hook around the pin, took the other end of the rope in his hand and ran like Hell. He had just felt the pin pull free from the grenade when the explosion pulsed through his body. Jaune ran and ran until he saw the extract bird lift off in the distance.

He was on his own, but he needed to get back. Cause he knew that someone had just tried to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke knew that he would have a hard time stepping into Jaune's role as team commander but he had little choice. Jaune had filled out the paperwork and he was the next in line of command. Even now he was trying to have Ozpin dissolve Rockslide into its base components of RWBY and PLNR.

It wasn't what Jaune would have wanted, but it was what he was doing. Until then he was stuck with two teams of bratty teens. He was only 20 years of age himself, but he was a unique case to say the least. As a result of his unique life, he hated working with what he deemed "children" this included miss Schnee, Rose, Xiao Long, and Valkyrie.

He knew that he could never change the qualities of each of the women that annoyed him. Miss Rose would always be headstrong, miss Xiao Long would always be brash and unforgiving. Miss Valkyrie would always be unpredictable and impulsive. But above all of this, the thing that annoyed him the most was Weiss Schnee's arrogance and pretentious brat.

He was still pleased with himself though, as he had yet to raise his voice to her or raise his hand. That would change though. He couldn't sleep the night before, so he had applied one of the skills he acquired during his previous professions and made breakfast.

He made hard boiled eggs, fried bacon, plus salted pork, there were plenty of homemade biscuits, there was hash made from beans and shredded fish. And on his plate was a healthy stack of dense square shaped loaves of hard tack. He would never tell his old shipmates this, but he had begun to miss the dry hard baked goods.

He also made coffee for everyone except Blake as she preferred and as such received tea. It was time for them to start waking up now and he would see the fruits of his labor.

...

Weiss had always struck Pyrrha as simply a lost girl, someone who lacked proper social skills and had no means of compromise because she had never been taught any better. She still knew that her most recent outburst was in part caused by this lack of a proper education.

Even so, it was getting hard not to lash out and thrash some sense into her. "we need to have our team reorganized and placed into the usual curriculum." the Heiress would say Weiss was, of course, referencing how Luke was attempting to have team rockslide dissolved. Pyrrha understood why he wanted it. Jaune had placed Luke in command. She also knew that Luke didn't want to lead any team. And he definitely didn't want to lead two teams.

Yet it felt wrong to her to dismantle the team as it's leader had given his life for the success of the team's first mission. While Weiss was backing Luke's play she was doing it for all the wrong reasons. She wanted to have her team reorganized with her at the helm.

Again Pyrrha knew that on some level this may have been instinctive but it was still aggravating. " Weiss." Ruby said, noting Pyrrha's growing anger and was desperately trying to redirect Weiss in order to save her from the wrath of the three-time Mistral champion. " you haven't touched your coffee."

"I know," Weiss said, looking indignant " Luke made it and I don't trust him not to do something uncivilized to it." that was the last straw Pyrrha was already reaching for her butter knife that she would use to shut her up.

She knew it was wrong, but the thought of this woman berating her partner and insinuating that he would ever plan to either poison or drug any of them was absurd and offensive. Yet she was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder.

Pyrrha looked to see Luke standing behind her. Deftly he picked up Weiss's cup and everyone except for Blake, who gave off a low hiss as he tried to take her cup. After rounding up all the cups he poured them into a single pitcher and drank the whole thing before he exhaled and slammed the pitcher down on the table and promptly stormed out of the room.

He was quickly followed by Pyrrha and Nora, who was followed by Ren. one thing was certain if nothing was done then team rockslide was going to crumble.

…

To say that teams RWBY and PLNR were at war would not properly display the amount of animosity in the room. They hadn't spoken in days. Everyone was miserable and angry. Luke had seen it many times before. Their leader had taken on a suicide mission for them and they couldn't handle the guilt.

He could still hear the screams of Yang and Pyrrha when he had to physically restrain them from running off into the forest to get Jaune. But he had been ordered to get them out and that was what he would do. He still hated himself for it, If he weren't under orders to get them out he would have secured them and gone back himself.

He would rather die beside his leader than live after abandoning him. He knew that he was suffering from survivor's guilt. It wasn't the first time either. This would be the end of his team. And while they were being dissolved, they were for the time being still HIS team and they needed HIM. and he just had no idea how to help them. Even now Nora and Weiss had just gotten into a screaming match and his head hurt. He was about to give up and leave out of frustration when the door to the cafeteria was thrown open and a tall man walked up to their table.

His face was hidden by his old Stetson. At his side was what appeared to be a pair of revolvers that looked old as well. His voice was one they knew, but never expected to hear again and it silenced the table. " I left you with my team for less than a month and a half and this is what I find." slowly looking up Jaune revealed his face that was occupied a mustache goatee combo. " Glad they didn't name you Luke the team leade"

It had taken Jaune a few minutes to get team Rockslide to settle down. It had taken a few more to get Ruby and Nora to let go of him. Once they had freed him from his overzealous team he began to explain what happened.

"after I ran from the white fang at the compound for about three hours they seemed to give up and return to base. Then I made my way to where I found the dust smugglers." at the mention of the criminals Nora and Ruby both gasped in shock. While the rest of their teams' seemed to be paying more attention. " I convinced them to let me ride to Vacuo with them."

"where you had those felons arrested," Weiss said, more of a command that she had no real power to enforce. She hoped that if she said it with enough authority, then her words may become reality.

"No," Jaune said, " the pirates took care of them for me." At the mention of pirates, Nora and Ruby once again gasped. At the mention of pirates Luke also perked up and looked as though he was forming a question.

" how did that go?" he asked.

"Well, they were a rougher bunch, but I quickly earned my keep." he saw, the more mature of the group give him a look of worry as they misunderstood his meaning. " The captain was an odd character. He was so impressed by the way I had prepared to betray the smugglers to the Vacuan police that he chose to take me "under his wing" as he phrased it.

Once we got port side, I told him that I was going off on my own and that I needed ways to earn transport back to Vale. he advised bounty hunting " Romerean" he told me " If you wish to make a pile of cash with the skills you posses then I advise you to make a living by taking what you need from those who can't keep it."

this earned him a confused look from Yang and a confused question from Weiss. " And that told you to become a bounty hunter?" Yang wondered

"well," Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously " It was more the way I took his advice. However, while he may seem foolish. He is lacking more in education. But most definitely not in intelligence. He was very wise in his own way. You simply need to be able to translate the wisdom into reason in order for it to make sense. Yeah, captain Ohnaka is a most peculiar individual."

At the mention of the captain's name Luke shot from his chair and to his feet " HONDO OHNAKA?" he bellowed his voice dripping with contempt as though merely saying the name left a foul taste in his mouth.

Jaune gave no oral response just a slight nod. Luke seemed ready to explode, but Pyrrha managed to get him to sit down and start breathing again. "After I hunted a few felons down I located one of Jorge's safe houses. Or rather, my armor did. That is where I found all of this. He gestured to the gear he currently wore. The one gun was a box labeled B. Thaxton and one simply labeled preacher man's gun. The coat and Stetson were in a box labeled Walt L."

As they kept talking Blake finally spoke and asked a simple question " where did you get the badge?" all at once they began to search him up and down for a badge.

It was Pyrrha who found it. As she lifted it up, she read the writing on the face. " Office of the Sheriff of Deadwood. Jaune why is your family symbol on the badge?"

Giving off a slight chuckle his hand again went to the back of his head. "well, they tend to do that when you are the Sheriff." the last part was said in such a low tone that they almost didn't hear him.

After they took a moment to think about what he said it finally clicked and they all fixed him with a look of disbelief. " WHAT " They all yelled in unison. He explained that the Sheriff who used to be in charge was as dirty as a sewer and as crooked as politician's smile. Jaune promptly threw him into jail and they just sorta gave him the badge.

They sat and talked for many more hours before Jaune face took on a more serious note. " alright team, all joking aside. Weiss, other than us who had knowledge of your plan and access to the tech you used?"

she paused for a moment, looking deep in thought " I don't know why?"

"because," Jaune said his voice growing hard " someone sabotaged the detonators. You did your job, Weiss. The tech just wasn't working."

Weiss gave a heavy sigh as the weight of guilt she hefted upon her shoulder was removed from them.

"and I intend to find out who it was" she was taken aback by the cold nature of Jaune's words. She knew this, whoever this person was she now pitied them. Not a lot, but still pity all the same. One day Jaune would find them and then he would make them pay for trying to harm his team. Of that she was certain.


End file.
